


Eärengil's drabbles

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A happy Feänor and Nerdanel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_For Allie Meril, a birthday drabble_  
“Begging your pardon. Excuse me. Just passing through. Thank you.”

Someone was being a nuisance again. Feänor, not known for his great patience, turned back to investigate the commotion. Upon discovering its source, he heaved a great sigh. It seemed he would never allowed to finish his work, at this rate.

“Yes, Olórin? What now?”

“The Lady Nienna requests your presence immediately, my Lord. It seems the Lady Nerdanel is about to deliver…”

Olórin never got to deliver the rest of the message, as Feänor left in such a hurry so as to leave a smoke trail in his wake.


	2. The twin sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_Another birthday drabble_

A/N: This banks on the assumption that Glorfindel of Gondolin and Glorfindel of Rivendell are one and the same.

“ELLADAN! ELROHIR!”

The yell heard in all of Rivendell reminded Glorfindel of one of Idril’s stories. It had been a memory of a childhood on Aman. She’d witnessed a prank Amrod and Amras had played. He imagined that Feänor’s yell had sounded similar to Elrond’s. He wondered if Elrond knew this and if he did, how he felt about that. But his thoughts were interrupted by the very set of twins skidding to a stop in front of him.

“Oh Glorfindel, please promise you’ll tell no one you’ve seen us. It was just a prank, surely you can appreciate that!”


	3. A non-Aragorn Arwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_For Forodwaith, a birthday drabble_  
A/N: "tinu" means "little star", "bright star".

“Ada?”

“Yes, tinu?”

“Why do the smelly visitors have broken ears?”

“Broken ears, tinu?” Elrond wisely decided to leave the smelly bit alone for now. Trust children to be honest though!

“Yes, they’re all round, and they jump all scared when you say hello.”  
“Well, tinu, that’s because they are the other children of The One.”

“Other children, Ada?”

“Yes. Remember when we read about the Edain? Eru wanted them to be different, so he gave them other ears.”

“Ooooooooooh!”

Her questions answered, his tinu went back to play. Elrond briefly wondered for how long answers like this would satisfy.


	4. Aragorn and the Hobbits, or Aragorn and Boromir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_For ObsidianJ, a birthday drabble_

Gandalf had warned him, and he had in turn tried to warn Boromir.

“Whatever you do, do NOT get drawn into a drinking contest with the hobbits!”

Boromir had just looked at him and laughed. Aragorn didn’t think Boromir would still be laughing in the morning. Slumped over the table, at least 10 tankards in front of him, he’d apparently lost the battle. And the hobbits had been nowhere near even tipsy.

“Merry, do you suppose the big folk are all like this? Out cold from a few ales, we have work to do!”

Aragorn just laughed and walked away.


	5. Fortune's told (What the eyes see)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_A drabble around the following words: bewailed – diviner – to muddle – to strut"_

The woman thought of herself as the most bewailed inhabitant of Minas Tirith, Gondor. Did everyone talk about her, or was that her imagination? Her thoughts had at best been muddled since her husband’s death. He’d been a soldier, so death was part of it. You didn’t need a diviner to know that he would probably die fighting.

So when a woman came to town, claiming to have the power of foresight – she called herself a diviner – the woman said to herself “You are going to go out there and strut over to this woman, so it will be settled.”


	6. Learning to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_Drabble around: injury – respect – to put – to praise_

Elrond had tried to look at both sides of the situation. On the one hand, Estel deserved to be praised for trying to increase his skills. And he had clearly wanted the respect of his older brothers. But they should have known that to encourage a youngling like this would only lead to injury. It had undoubtedly been a difficult decision to make. And in the end, they had realized that Estel was going to try anyways, so they might as well safeguard him. So they had put the clues were they could be seen, that he might learn more.


	7. Gardens soothe the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_A birthday drabble. The request was "Sam interacting with your favorite character." I purposely kept it vague._

Sam had been in awe of this elf from the first time he’d seen him. Not only was it the first he’d really seen up close, but there had been something about him that made Sam… well… nervous. Master Frodo had told him plenty about the First Born, so it wasn’t that. Sam supposed he’d underestimated what “first born” really meant. But this elf had made that very clear. To regain his equilibrium a little, Sam had reverted to what he loved: gardens. And Rivendell’s gardens were exquisite. As a result, he couldn’t quite hide the grimace.

“Goodmorning, Master Gamgee”


	8. Internal memos... First Age style!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_A birthday request: the bad guys in action_

To: the pitiful excuse for a Dark Servant  
From: the ultimate Dark Lord

Memo: Sauron, how MANY times must I tell you... you MUST keep up a steady torture, lest we end up with inferior orcs. I DO have a time schedule here. And secondly... put that stupid idea of a ring aside. IT WILL NOT WORK. Really. Putting your power in a piece of jewelry that any half-wit orc can steal? Think about it, I know it hurts but guess what… I DON’T CARE. Now get BACK to work before I string you up by your ash nazg!

Melkie.


	9. Elves at play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_A birthday Insta-Drabble (tm). The words were: Mock – book – play – finite – knots – impartial. The request was made by someone who would turn 23. As a joke, we said that if you could - believably - include Feänor there would be a bonus._

“21… 22… 23… 24… 25! I’m turning now!” Idril yelled into the air. She was playing hide-and-go-seek with other elflings on Aman. It was such a fine day, they’d grown tired of books, mock discussions, finite calculations and other lessons. She strongly suspected Feänor had reached the end of his patience with the noise, the yelling. It was the weather, the teacher had said before sending them out to play. They had chosen the first to go seek by “impartial” means: it hadn’t occurred to them that strings with knots could be felt even if they could not be seen.


	10. Camping in Gondor: how to get your coin's worth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_A birthday request about Boromir. The Insta-Drabble (tm) words were: Four, completed, pristine, altered, maternal._

Four-year-old Boromir was worried. He had altered his mother’s brand new and pristine looking evening gown. He understood it was precious, but surely she would understand he needed the silk to build his tent. His camp just didn’t feel completed without a warrior’s tent. And besides, his father knew, had encouraged him. Boromir knew this, because whenever his daddy saw him, he smiled. He just hoped that his momma’s maternal – he didn’t know the word of course, but still – feelings would get him out of THIS scrape. He could hear her coming now and wondered if he should hide quickly.


	11. Mordor hath no fury... but the Rohirrim scorned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_Insta-Drabble (tm) again. Words: wake – forward – movement – charitable_

The Rohirrim had never been accused of feeling too charitable about the servants of Sauron. They had lived through too much hardship at their hands to justify it. But after the forward movement of the Wildmen through the Westfold, burning everything in their path, the fabled Rohirric fire had been unleashed. And many who had seen it, experienced it or even expected it, would have gladly seen it undone. For in the wake of such anger – justified or not – none were left the same. They were all changed, forever their movements altered. Forwards or backwards, none would know until later.


	12. Stargazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_A challenge given to me by a friend. She randomly picked these words: rug - summer - grey - watching._

Daddy had said it was ok. “Seems a shame to not do anything on this summer day,” he’d said. He’d always encouraged his children – all 5 of them – to find joy where they could. And the play of grey clouds in the sky had provided an excellent opportunity. Elanor had asked her mommy if she could take one of uncle Frodo’s old rugs outside to go sky watching. She’d never known uncle Frodo, but she’d heard so much about him that it was as if he was part of their family. Taking his rug meant he was there with them.


	13. Mirror, mirror on the wall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_Insta-Drabble (tm) with Aranel Took. Words: mirror – hope – archaic_

Many of the tales she had grown up with had been considered archaic, old-fashioned nonsense. But still, she held hope. Myths often held an element of truth and when she looked in the mirror, she could almost imagine someone else in another time looking back at her. A female that looked a little like her, with long dark hair. The difference? This female was much more elegant and beautiful but this image that flitted in front of her eyes gave her hope… and then, before she could really comprehend it, a name zoomed through her brain, like a memory. _Arwen._


	14. Farmer Maggot's crops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_Insta-Drabble (tm). Disrespect – honesty – plot – music._

"I meant no disrespect, sir, honest!" Merry valiantly tried to convince Farmer Maggot that it was an accident, a fluke. Of course, Pippin didn't really help matters along by whispering something what sounded eerily like "plotting" to him. He supposed it was a bit of luck that Farmer Maggot was too wound up to hear Pippin murmering. Well, at least until Merry accidentally-on-purpose stepped on his foot. Hopefully that would clue him in to shut up.

"I don't care, you two have been stealing my crops for as long as I can remember. It's time you boys faced the music!”


	15. All girls have cooties!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_Insta-Drabble (tm). Parasol - toddle - mythical_

"Oh, toddle off, you interfering brat!

Eldarion felt tears sting his eyes, though he would never show them. He had only wanted to take a closer look at this strange contraption his sisters were playing with. Why they would want to use perfectly good yew - the same yew used for the mythical Lorien bows he'd heard so much about - for such a strange thing... he would never get it. "Parasol," they'd called it. Stupid name!

Rather than let them see his tears, Eldarion whirled around and stalked off. He didn't even hear the giggle from his sisters anymore.


	16. Observations and admonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles done by me, prompted either by a challenge or a birthday request. As a general rule, I try to list the challenge or request prior to the drabble, so you can pick-as-you-please.

_Insta-Drabble (tm). Simplicity - extensive - heathen - corrupt_

The simplicity was deceptive. For all its constant harmony within nature, the societal structure and rules were very extensive. "Heathen", he had heard others call it. He would counter with "misinformed", though secretly, Haldir wondered how people from a society as the one he was currently in would be so bold as to pass verdict on another one. The Lady had warned him. "There are others not like us, March Warden. Blind to everything that does not suit their purpose." Haldir remembered thinking such a society must be corrupt and drenched in evil. Only now did he remember the admonition.


End file.
